Um novo dia
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Podemos ser amigos! Olha, temos um grande parquinho, o recreio a tia deixa a gente ir brincar depois de lancharmos e eu... – o loirinho parou de falar. - UA


Concurso NFF IX/2015: Sala de Aula - [Tributo] Dia das Crianças 2015 do Fórum Need For Fic  
 ** _Postada originalmente em 19/10/2015_**

 **Itens:** Obrigação, Intransigente, Recreio

 **Beta:** DanizGemini, obrigado querida, por aceitar betar novamente mais uma de minhas loucuras! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

Acordar de manhã bem cedo já estava se tornando uma obrigação para o pequeno Yuichiro. Ele fora sempre o primeiro a levantar, mas agora o simples fato do despertador tocar indicando que deveria se levantar se tornara um suplício. Começava a detestar ter de sair da cama e estar em uma casa que não era sua, rodeado por parentes que muito pouco via, deixava as coisas piores ainda.

Quantos meses fazia que ele estava ali? Quanto tempo fazia que não ouvia a risada cristalina do pai, ou mesmo os severos sermões da mãe quando ele fazia alguma coisa errada? Preferia ter saído com os pais no carro naquele dia fatídico.

Yuichiro Amane, ou apenas Yu, no alto de seus seis anos, há pouco mais de dois meses havia perdido os pais em um grave acidente no início das festividades de fim de ano e agora estava morando com os tios maternos. Deixando para trás seu antigo colégio, amiguinhos e colegas, além de uma vida que uma criança poderia dizer ser a mais feliz. Sabia que poderia contar com os únicos parentes que lhe restavam, mas detestava a convivência na nova casa, ainda mais com a presença dele: Guren Ichinose, seu primo mais velho.

Rolando na cama, o jovenzinho puxou mais as cobertas para cima da cabeça. Por uma pequena fresta do cobertor mirou o display digital do pequeno relógio, uma coruja de redondos olhos dourados, apenas para ter a certeza que ainda teria tempo até que o primo fosse o tirar da cama.

Queria, não, ele desejava ardentemente todos os dias que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo e que quem apareceria para lhe espantar o medo e temor de estar sozinho, seria a mãe lhe afagando os cabelos levemente espetados, com um sorriso lindo dizendo que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim.

Fechando os olhos muito verdes com força, escondeu as lágrimas teimosas, que começavam a rolar por sua face. Tinha de engolir o choro, não queria que Guren o encontrasse novamente aos prantos. Esfregando as mãos nervosamente sobre a face, tentou limpar o caminho salgado que havia ficado em suas bochechas. Com raiva virou de bruços, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro, enterrando seu rosto tentando fugir da realidade.

Ao escutar o barulho de sua porta sendo aberta, Yu afundou mais o rosto, como se com aquilo poderia escapar ao toque de quem quer que estivesse entrando em seu quarto.

\- Oiiii, Yuichiro! – a voz baixa do adolescente quebrando o silêncio do quarto chamando a atenção.

O pequeno afundou mais a cabeça no meio do travesseiro e puxando os cobertores para cima da cabeça, ignorou o primo.

\- Oiiii, eu sei que está acordado! – jogando o corpo ao lado do amontado de cobertas, o jovem de cabelos tão negros e olhos arroxeados, puxou o cobertor, não com tanta delicadeza, para longe.

Tentando inutilmente segurar nas bordas das cobertas, Yu viu-se forçado a prestar atenção ao que o parente chato queria com ele.

\- Ainda é cedo, Guren! – rosnou entre dentes ao finalmente sentar-se na cama. Abraçando os joelhos, Yu mirou o outro entre os fios da franja rebelde que lhe caía a frente dos olhos.

\- Não, não é cedo em se tratando de te tirar da cama. – Guren sustentou o olhar do primo. Aproximando um pouco, baixou a cabeça ficando a poucos centímetros da do pequeno. – Faltam cinco minutos, mas a mãe mandou vir te chamar. Ela não quer que você chegue atrasado no primeiro dia de aula. – e com um sorriso matreiro, até mesmo intransigente, continuou. – Ou vai amarelar novamente e voltar com o rabinho entre as pernas – a voz levemente doce, mas que o outro sabia ser pura chacota - pirralho?

Fechando os punhos, Yuishiro saltou sobre o primo, dando socos onde conseguia, mas não demorando em ser derrubado de costas sobre o colchão. Rindo alto, Guren espalmou uma das mãos sobre a barriga do menor contendo-o.

\- Tsc... quando vai aprender que precisa de muito para me enfrentar no mano a mano? – e ao escutar passos no corredor, afastou-se do primo. – Vamos, ou você sabe que irá levar bronca.

\- Eu não vou! – Yu mirou o mais alto, os olhos muito verdes estreitos parecendo duas fendas. A voz fininha saindo um tanto abafada pelas lágrimas que tentava conter.

\- Sabe que precisa ir. – Guren lançou a cabeça para trás ao estalar a língua. – A decisão ainda não é sua, pirralho! Se não levantar, terei de o puxar da cama.

Bufando contrariado, Yu esticou as pernas as lançando para fora da cama. Balançando um pouco os pés, tornou a mirar o primo. Este parecia perdido em pensamentos, com os olhos focados em algum ponto do quarto do mais novo.

\- Lembro de quando você ainda estava na barriga da tia. – Guren colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Tinha o olhar vago, perdido, a irmã mais nova de sua mãe lhe era muito especial. A tia preferida, que o levava a todo canto. Suavizando um pouco o olhar, tornou a mirar Yuichiro. – Eu conversava com a barriga dela. Conversava com você!

Aquilo era novidade para o pequeno. Com os olhos arregalados, ajoelhou-se na cama, tocando delicadamente o ombro do primo.

\- Minha mãe? Você conversava comigo?

Com um movimento de cabeça, o mais velho concordou com ele. Esticando os braços, fechou a mão esquerda em um dos pulsos de Yu e o puxou para um abraço. Esperneando, o mais novo tentou se soltar, mas não conseguindo, se acalmou após levar dois croques no topo da cabeça.

\- Auuu, dói, Guren!

\- Sei que sim, Yu! Se acalme. – pediu Guren. Ele podia ser um adolescente problema, podia não estar contente com as mudanças que tiveram de acontecer, mas apesar disso, ele entendia que família era uma coisa sagrada e o primo fazia parte daquele sentimento, mesmo que ele não gostasse de demonstrar. – Ouça o que eu tenho a lhe dizer. – fez uma pequena pausa. – A mãe e o pai estão preocupados com sua adaptação aqui, pensam que somos muito novos para compreendermos tudo, mas eu sei que você compreende. – e o mirou nos olhos. – Somos todos da mesma família, Yu e queremos o seu bem. Tudo é novo, um tanto assustador, mas você pode contar com todos, incluindo eu. – e ao terminar de dizer isso, empurrou o primo para longe. – Se troque, o café já está pronto. – e sem esperar respostas, galgou para fora do quarto, deixando a porta apenas encostada.

Pensativo, foi assim que Yuu chegou para tomar o café junto com os tios e o primo. Ele compreendia muito bem, pois fora lhe explicado que a pedido de sua mãe, antes de morrer no hospital, que ele ficasse com os tios em Tokyo. Compreendia a preocupação de todos, mas o que ele não entendia, era por que seus pais tinham de ter fenecido naquele dia. Era uma criança ainda, mas que estava tendo de amadurecer rápido demais. Uma criança que havia se fechado para tudo e todos.

 **oOo**

\- Você deveria pelo menos tentar ser mais amável! – Guren mirou o primo de soslaio. Estava aborrecido com o pequeno, pois este havia deixado a conversa fluir sem dela participar.

\- Você é?

\- Sou o que, pirralho? – perguntou.

\- Você também é assim. – Yu respondeu sem rodeios. Ele era ótimo em observar as pessoas e antes que levasse um croque, soltou-se da mão de Guren e correu em direção do amigo do primo.

Parado a poucos metros deles, recostado no muro alto de uma das casas vizinhas, se encontrava Shinya Hiragi. Os cabelos prateados esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Amigo de Guren desde pequeno, estava na mesma classe que o moreno, mas aos olhos de Yu, Shinya era bem mais amigável que o primo.

Estacando bem a frente dele, Yuichiro precisou olhar para cima para poder cumprimentar o outro.

\- Bom dia, Yu! – Shinya saudou-o, desalinhando os cabelos espetados do pequenino. – Bom dia, Guren! Teremos companhia hoje? – perguntou e deu uma piscadela para Yuichiro.

\- Eu também vou pra escola! – Yuu acorreu em dizer. Não queria que o primo fizesse um comentário engraçadinho.

\- Dia! – Guren respondeu. Revirando os olhos, suspirou parecendo enfadado.

\- Que bom, Yu! Garanto que fará novos amiguinhos aqui. – Shinya era o avesso de Guren. Mais calmo e prestativo, parecia ter mais paciência com crianças do que o amigo.

\- Vamos indo, ou vamos chegar atrasados. – Guren cortou a conversa dos dois ao passar bem no meio deles. Volvendo os olhos na direção do primo, viu quando este lhe mostrou a língua e, com apenas um olhar estreito, o fez parar com o que fazia. – Vamos, Yuichiro! Não quero ter de me explicar para sua professora e nem levar uma reprimenda por chegar atrasado a aula.

Correndo atrás dos dois, Yu tentava acompanhar as passadas largas que Guren e Shinya davam. Rosnando baixinho, não respondeu ao primo e continuou correndo, até os alcançar.

\- Guren, pega leve com ele. – Shinya mirou o amigo com intensidade ao ver o pequeno passar correndo por eles.

\- Tsc... todo mundo quer pegar leve com ele, mas ninguém percebe que se não formos mais duros, ele ficará lá, trancado no quarto. – Guren mirou o amigo fixamente. – Sabe disso! Você viu quando foi em casa a semana passada.

Sim, ele havia visto, mas Shinya achava que com um pouco mais de paciência tudo iria resolver.

\- Paciência... Guren, mais paciência com ele. – a voz calma.

\- Mais que meus pais tem com ele? Impossível! – respondeu o mais alto. Parando atrás do primo, Guren desalinhou os cabelos rebeldes dele. – Sabe onde me encontrar se precisar. – murmurou antes de gargalhar ao sentir o tapa em sua mão.

\- Eu vou aguentar as aulas, Guren. – Yuichiro respondeu. – Até mais tarde!

\- Espere por mim aqui! – pediu o moreno mais velho ao se afastar, puxando a reboque o amigo, que acenava sorrindo para o pequeno.

 **oOo**

\- Classe, atenção! – a professora chamou atenção dos pequenos da sala da pré-escola. – Esse é Yuichiro Amane, ele veio de Osaka e a partir de hoje fará parte de nossa turma.

\- Bom dia, meu nome é Yuichiro Amane, tenho seis anos e não queria estar aqui!

\- Yuichiro! Mas está, tente ser amável com seus coleguinhas. – pediu a professora. Ela já conhecia o caso, mas os pequenos não eram obrigados a aguentar o mau humor do recém chegado. Sabia que seria um desafio tê-lo em sua turma, mas faria tudo para que ele se desse bem ali.

\- Desculpe, senhorita Midore! – respondeu baixinho.

\- Tudo bem! – e olhando pela sala toda, indicou. – Você pode ir sentar-se com Mikaela, ali no fundo. Mikaela...

Ao escutar o nome, Yu pensou que Mikaela fosse uma menina, mas ao se aproximar do loirinho, cabelos levemente desalinhados e brilhantes olhos azuis, ele torceu o nariz.

\- Olá! Mikaela Hyakuya! – olhos curiosos estudaram o outro menino, enquanto permanecia com a mão estendida.

Yuichiro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tocou levemente a mão que lhe era oferecida. Mika apertou-lhe a mão fortemente, ou o máximo que uma criança de seis anos poderia apertar, e começou a chacoalhar feliz.

\- Podemos ser amigos! Olha, temos um grande parquinho, no recreio a tia deixa a gente ir brincar depois de lancharmos e eu... – o loirinho parou de falar.

Com um safanão, Yu livrou-se do contato, puxando a mão para libertá-la.

\- O que você tem? – perguntou bravo. Yuichiro, não queria fazer amizade. – Quero ficar sozinho, não vou brincar com você no parquinho.

Um tanto desorientado, Mikaela arregalou os olhinhos, e, sem nada dizer, sentou-se quieto em sua cadeira. Fungando, não olhou mais para o outro. Na realidade, ele só quisera fazer um novo amigo, mas se Yuichiro não queria amigos novos... Ele que tentasse ficar sem ninguém.

Voltando a atenção para a aula, esperou para que a professora passasse as atividades, e um tanto envergonhado, Yu se viu as voltas de situações em que teria de depender de seu coleguinha de carteira.

\- Mikaela, - a voz baixinha, apenas um sussurro. As bochechas escarlates. – Você me empresta seu lápis de cor? – pediu Yuu muito sem graça.

\- Não! – Mika respondeu seco, sem nem olhar para o lado.

\- Ora, eu pedi por favor! – Yuu estendeu a mão para pegar o lápis verde.

\- Eu disse não! – Mika tornou a falar e desta vez para se fazer entender, desferiu um tapa na mão que o outro estendia para seu estojinho.

Arregalando os olhos, Yuichiro puxou a mão para perto do peito. Estreitando os olhos não pensou duas vezes, pulou em cima de Mika o derrubando no chão.

O barulho dos dois caindo ao chão, cadeiras sendo derrubadas e os grunhidos de ambos chamando a atenção de toda a classe. Rolando no chão, Mika e Yuichiro se estapeavam, chutavam, e puxavam o cabelo um do outro.

Com a bagunça instaurada, a classe virou um pandemônio. As crianças em rodinha e como podiam gritavam, uns pedindo para a briga terminar, mas outros instigando mais a coisa toda.

Sem saber como tudo terminou, Yuichiro e Mikaela foram colocados em seus lugares novamente com a senhorita Midore parada a frente de ambos. Já havia passado um belo sermão explicando a ambos que deveriam ter boas maneiras e se comportarem dali em diante na sala de aula.

Assim que a professora se afastou, os dois se entreolharam ressentidos. Como castigo, iriam ter de lanchar na sala de aulas e não iriam aproveitar a hora do recreio no parquinho junto das outras crianças.

Mika e Yuu ficaram sem trocar uma só palavra até a hora que o sinal tocou. Sozinhos, o loirinho finalmente voltou-se na direção do outro. Estendendo novamente a mão que segurava os hashis, ofereceu um delicioso bolinho de polvo.

\- Quê? Foi minha tia quem fez. É muito gostoso... – e vendo que Yuu estava desconfiado, Mika tentou novamente. – É bolinho de polvo. Eu adoro! Experimenta, garanto que vai gostar. – a vozinha infantil ribombando pela classe silenciosa.

\- Sua tia, é? – Yuu perguntou incrédulo.

\- Uhum, eu moro com ela e meu tio. – respondeu Mika ao colocar o bolinho dentro do obentô do moreninho. – Perdi meus pais quando tinha três anos. – o falante loirinho começou a explicar.

\- E não sente falta deles? – Yuu parecia espantado.

\- Sim, sinto todos os dias, mas também agradeço por ter os tios pra cuidar de mim! – vendo o outro morder o bolinho, fez o mesmo e sorrindo perguntou. – Gostoso, né?

\- Uhum... – Yuu pensou um pouquinho, mordiscou o bolinho e encarou Mika que lhe sorria agora estendendo a mão sem os hashis.

\- Vamos tentar de novo? – perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhantes. – Sou Mikaela Hyakuya! – e apertou a mão de Yuu.

\- Yuichiro Amane! – respondeu Yuu também sorrindo. Os olhos brilhantes.

\- Seremos bons amigos daqui pra frente, Yuu! – Mika sorriu. Abocanhando um novo bolinho, comeu com gosto.

Passando pela sala apenas para checar e ver os dois brigões, a senhorita Midore sorriu. Tinha certeza que os dois se dariam bem.

\- Aproveite seu novo dia, Yuichiro! – desejou a mestra os deixando sozinhos.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*Ideias e mais ideias rodopiando entre as orelhinhas da Coelha. Coçando a nuca, a ficwriter não imagina que alguém está lendo a fic por cima de sua cabeça. Sente as orelhinhas se agitar com um leve assopro.*

Heiii... *volvendo a cabeça para cima ao sentir mãos fortes a segurando pelos ombros*

 **Kardia:** Ok, moçoila! Fizemos um trato outro dia. *tocando os lábios da coelha antes que consiga reclamar* Eu te deixava ler o livro quietinha, mas você iria fazer uma fic de Dégel e eu!

*olhos arregalados* Eu não lembro disso! Kardia, não te prometi nada, seu Bichinho de Rabo Torto chato! *bufando* Eu não tenho culpa de só conseguir produzir duas fics pro tributo e que também servirão para o Tributo dia das Crianças deste ano. Eu queria fazer algo com vocês pequeninos, mas não sai nada!

 **Kardia:** Ora, se não sai conosco na forma chibi, então por que não aproveita e faz algo mais... *fazendo pausa e lambendo os lábios* quente? Garanto que iria ficar melhor e...

Sem e, Kardia! Eu quero escrever mais fics chibis até o domingo, posso? *rosnando* E se me torrar muito, aposento todos vocês e só vou escrever fics de HP! Humph Ou quem sabe de Haruka e Michiro. Ah, tenha dó! Me deixa em... *vendo o pessoal* Vai, seja bonzinho, preciso agradecer...

 **Kardia:** Pessoas amigas, a aquariana coelha chata, agradece a todos. Eu, Kardia de Escorpião, o Santo protetor do oitavo templo, peço encarecidamente, que todos façam pedidos de fics nossa para essa cruel Coelha fofinha... *amainando o discurso* Ela agradece por todos terem lido mais esse surto dela e bem, façam ela feliz: deixem um comentário! *e olhando todo baboso para a loira a pega no colo* Bora lá, e vamos conversar... uma fic só não custa e blá, blá, blá...

Kardiaaaaaa...

 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
